New Soul Reaper in town
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: A new girl appears in town  and appears to be a Soul reaper as well. What will happen  when Ichigo and Rukia get to  know her better and find out the past she never knew.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of fall the dried up leaves fell silently to the ground below. The day was calm and only a few clouds floated in the blue sky above.. A slight breeze moved the tall oak trees back and forth. Branches swayed shaking more dead leaves to the ground. But as night time began to fall the wind picked up and a eri sense of fear was carried. The fear soon turned into fear and death as a ear splitting scream was heard not once but twice. The screams echoed for what seemed miles then there was silence absolute silence. As the quietness over takes the small town only a slight sound of a child crying in the darkness could be heard. 

That was 7 years ago we are now well in the present. By the way I'm Tiva Soakashi . I'm 16 years old and go to the local high school. I'm new to the town and so far I manged to loose both my parents in a attack from some weird Monster with a hole threw its chest. I felt so powerless but I had to stay strong for my younger cousin who had been staying with us at the time and is still with me for another day. The accident scared my cousin more then it did me because she couldn't see what I did. Well enough of the past lets talk about now. Ever since I could remember I have been able to see sprits but none of the would hurt a person . I also heard of this kid that went to my school by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki who can also see sprits. His friends were sitting around him talking what where some of there names oh right theres Orihemai , Chad, Rukia and Taski . I was the new kid and it seemed to me that Rukia was a little Suspecious as well for Ichigo because they heard about the accident which killed my parents when I was younger. I was lost in thought when Ichigo slammed a boom on my desk ."What huh who did that.?"I said but then come face to face with none other then himself Ichigo. "Hey, you're the new girl well newer the Rukia right?" He said I knode and smile slightly ."I'm Tiva Soakashi ." Ichigo Kurosaki ,that's Rukia , Chad , Taski and Orehemai." he said in a nicer tone. "Nice to meet you all ." I said attualy smiling. Rukia knodes and drags Ichigo to the side of the classroom "She's Tiva I've heard the name before when I was in town she lost her parents to a accident she said it was on purpose and it wasn't human, I belief A holo might have killed her parents." Rukia said in a Quite tone. Ichigo knodes ."Do you think she can have soul reaper powers too or.?" . "We'll have to wait for a holo to attack if she is and she is with us and see's it and gets ready to fight then she might be ."Rukia said replying to Ichigo's question. "Speaking of Holo's there's one near by look out the window." Rukia turned to look out the window and Ichigo's body falls to the ground right before a explosion was heard and then a loud screeching cry. "Um , Can I be excused ."Me and Rukia said at the same time and we both ran out the door. "Hey , what are you doing it's dangerous and a ." She said and we both stopped next to Ichigo. " A holo , it's the same one who killed my parents." Ichigo blinks slightly . "Yo, Tiva you can see it?" I knode and shake slightly ."Rukia you don't have to worry , Ichigo you're a soul reaper aren't you as well for Rukia." They both knoded "But how do you know that?" "You can say I have a secret up my sleave." I said cutting Ichigo off . "I'll handle this one Rukia Tiva stay back." "But I can fight I'm a soul reaper as well ."I said looking at Ichigo "Ichigo's right come on Tiva back up he'll get this one said grabbing my arm and dragged me back . "Watch," I say under my breath as I pop a small Capsole into my mouth and swallow and my body falls limply to the ground. Ichigo blinks and looks back "But, how are you a Soul Reaper there all in the Soul Society?" Ichigo said attually shocked . "Tiva stay back still your probably no better then Ichigo." Rukia said and I stay standing there "Fine , I won't get involved go ahead Ichigo." Ichigo knods and turn back to the Holo and slices into it's mask and It disappears . He turns back to me and Rukia "How can you be a Soul reaper or are you from the Soul Society ." Ichigo said quietly . "I'm not from this town but I don't like thinking about my old town but it wasn't the Soul Society." I said. "Could she have been one that was sent here to a foster home til she was older then to come back to the Soul Society?" Rukia said to herself then looked at me and Ichigo . "Tiva how long have you been a Soul reaper for ."She says in a slight curios voice. "Well, I've been able to see Sprits since I can remember and Soul reaper Powers since 5 years ago two years after my parents deaths." Rukia knodes . "Well we should get going Tiva join us wont you?". I knode and slip back imyo my body Ichigo dose the same. We then all walked down the street talking like we where all long lost friends.

(Oi first real chapter of the story. I hope you like it so far . Oh and I'm ever so sorry if I spelled some names wrong anyways when I get this story more planed out from here I will update. If you have any idea feel free to say them byes for now.))


	2. Chapter 2

(Here's Chapter 2 sorry it took so long to update been doing a lot of school work and school comes first. Hopefully I'll update soon .)) 

A few months passed and the friendship between me . Ichigo and Rukia grew. Ichigo introduced me to everyone who also became my friend but I never knew that a talking lion was considered a friend. The lions name was Kone I found out later that he was a mod soul so that made Sense. About a month ago I was told my uncle a terrible stroke and was in the hospital but I couldn't go back to the town that my parents died it was to hard for me it was hard even for me to talk about it. So I called to check on him they said he was in critical condition but would most likely survive but they didn't no for sure. They said the weird thing was that my uncle had never had a health problem but now he was hit with a powerful strike no one else has had in over 20 years. They had no idea what caused the stroke at all but they did find a mark on him that no one could understand . It was a fear of mine losing another family member to a hollow. As I fought with my feelings Ichigo decided for me and we went and destroyed the hollow just in time. I sat looking at my uncle in my soul reaper form then he opened his eyes. I had felt as though I could leave the town and not worry now that he was safe so we did. Now I'm just sitting in class and getting my work done a lot of well excuses to get out because of hollows but I kept up . It was actually fun to get away from school to fight hollows Me, Rukia, Ichigo out unbreakable team of soul reapers. Each of us is Brave, Kind , and caring keeping others safe and each other. There were a lot of times I was dragged to Ichigo's by Rukia for she didn't like me always being alone neither did Ichigo. It was truly sweet I felt as thought I was part of Ichigo's family like Rukia is because they all accepted me as well as Rukia . She had been living with them for a while now and she often asked if I wanted to move in since everyone was ok with it. I didn't no. It would be nice to not be coming home to a empty house but at the same time I didn't want to be a bother which they all assured I wouldn't be. So I told them that I will think about the offer and get back to them soon. It would be nice to come home to people who will greet you and ask how your day was but I still had a weird feeling about it. Another month passed and I had made up my dission to move into Ichigo's place . His father was happy now that there where two older girls to watch over Ichigo's younger sisters and well keep ichigo in line . School was calm no Hollows no trouble no one needing help. Though Ichigo and the Quincy did actually had a contest thank god neither of the two idiots died.. But the calmness over the pass few days is Creepy. I wanted to know what was going on why was everything so calm? Where the hollows planning a huge attack . Was there a group of soul reapers going to pop up? Where we in any danger ? These questions were soon answered. On a dark stormy night Rukia woke me up and said to come with her . Of course I followed her us sneaking out the window not waking Ichigo from his deep slumber or anyone in the house hold. I finally wondered why what's going on so I asked. "Hey , Rukia what's going on is something wrong." She looked up at a near by tree and shivered. "Tiva , there here they finally came to take us back."Her voice was shaky but stern at the same time. "Take us back ?, wait whose here Rukia what aren't you telling me ."I said my Patience wearing thin. " Run Tiva we have to."she said grabbing my arm and dragging me ."What's going on damn it ."I'll explain as soon as we get somewhere safe." We ran for a long while and sat down on a bench . "well, I asked quietly ." Rukia swallowed ." Back there in a tree I saw a soul reaper that can only mean there coming to take us back or something else." " Take us back what are you talking about , I never heard of the Soul Society so what is it." Rukia looked down." Tiva I think your family you had wasn't real I think you were sent here until it was the right time to come and bring you back to the Society ." "WHAT?!". I never been there and I don't know anyone plus I'm sure I would have remember being in the Soul Society." Rukia shrugged right as two shadowy figures step out of the shadows . Then a third the third being Ichigo. " You Idiots why did you two sneak out." He said not noticing the other soul reapers One of the Soul reapers had red hair and a cold smirk mixed with anger. The other Emotionless with long black hair. I noticed Rukia Shiver again ."Ichigo what's going on here." I said looking at Ichigo then the other two soul reapers. "I don't know but still why did you two idiots sneak out ." he said in a low tone. Rukia blinks and looks at the other two Soul reapers. " Ren----ji and Bro..bro brother." I looked at Rukia then the other soul reapers." what do you Creeps want here. "That only seemed to make Renji smirk more ." Well now who do you think your talking to you little brat." I glare and get into a fighting position . I was already in soul reaper form but I wasn't use to having to fight other Soul reapers. "You heard me." I said glaring and keeping my ground but giving myself enough room to draw my sword so I slightly pull out my sword." What do you want here."Renji laughs " Listen we just can for , he stops as the other Soul reaper says my name," Heh I see well where here for you and Rukia Tiva." I blink."What how do you know my name ?" " Simple a baby with Soul reaper powers was sent here 16 years ago and well here's a picture of you as a baby and now." the other held up the pictures. Ichigo glares ."there going no where." Rukia looked up." So it was true about Tiva." I stand there shaking . " So , your telling me this isn't were I was born or really belong."Renji nodes ."Correct, now come quietly or we will have to use force." Ichigo was about to attack but was struck down before he could move ."Don't be in a hurry to die ."The other soul reaper said coldly. My eyes turn coldly. " Don't you dare hurt him do you hear me he did nothing wrong." "Well, actually he did he took Rukia's powers just be happy I'm not going to kill him here and now." Renji said coldly. "Besides captain Kuchiki already hit a point he might die from because of blood loss." Ichigo falls to the ground bleeding. "Ichigo why , why are you doing this?" I said "Rukia is a wanted criminal now and your just being forced back." Renji said grabbing my arm roughly . "Let go off me." I said coldly and slammed my foot down on top of his . "You little bitch," He said pulling back . The other Soul reaper looked at Rukia who had pain in her eyes." Rukia it's time to go back.." Ichigo coughs and reaches up ."Your not leaving with them."Rukia kicks his hand down ."Don't you dare touch my brother again or .. Or I will kill you myself." Ichigo looks confused "But!" Rukia glares ."I'm sorry." She said coldly before turning away. "you may die and that will be stuck in me I don't want you to die so please don't Ichigo," Ichigo coughs but falls unconscious before any other words could reach his lips. I mean while kicked Renji into a tree and swung my sword , Renji blocks with his sword and uses his sword to slash into my shoulder. I wince and fall to my knees. "your coming got it ."He said as the other came over. There Spiritual pressure was suffocating me . I look to Rukia for help then Ichigo the looked down . Renji lifts my chin up ."Got it?" I nodded weakly and get dragged to my feet. We were forced to a portal door that appeared and we were gone. Ichigo still laid on the ground unconscious (Oi sad, weird ,dramatic chapter. Please review.. Next chapter will most likely Be Tiva's Profile just to warn you))


	3. Chapter 3

(( **OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER!))**

The trip back to the Soul Society was anything but pleasant . Rukia was forced to walk in front of me next to Renji and her brother. Whenever Tiva tried to move away from the

Renji would wrap a arm around her and whisper in a not to friendly voice. "Try and run and Zabimaru will have fun tearing you up." He then smirked as she would let out a annoyed sigh.

We Kept walking until we finally came threw a tunnel and appeared in a small grassy field and about a mile away was a huge gate.

Tiva looks around and then back at Renji "It's huge and well better looking then I thought." Tiva said sitting down

"Thought you would like it this is one of the good parts of the Soul Society ."Renji said yawning. Rukia sighes "It's probably like a dream you had ."

"How did you know that."Tiva said quietly .

"I sensed you where a soul reaper before ichigo knew a thing." Rukia said .

"We should get moving Renji, Tiva, Rukia."said Rukia's Brother .

"Eh, I'm comfy though." I said under my breath making Rukia laugh quietly but then sigh.

"Renji pick her up and lets go ."he said quietly .

Renji knods ."Ok Tiva you ready."

"If I said no what would you do?"

Renji smirked ." Our powers where restrained in the human world here we don't have to hold back."

"Oh so that means I'm stronger as well ."Tiva said smiling.

He nodded quietly ."Now get up or I will teach you to follow orders."

Tiva sighed "Eh.. I'm not scared of you Renji."

Renji laughed but saw how impaicient his captain was getting. "Ok get up."

"Make me.." Tiva said back. Renji twitched then picked her up sword and all and began walking."Hey Put me down .."Tiva said squirming in Renji's grip.

Renji sighed "Will you walk on you own if not I'll carry you there."

"Damn it this is embarrassing I'll walk."

Renji put her down on her feet and poked her with his sword. "Get walking Tiva it isn't far ."

Rukia stared at the hole even but walk on after her brother.

"ok ok lets go." Tiva said getting ready to walk but Renji held her back

"Don't forget your Zanpakto."He said holding in a laugh.

Tiva took her sword and hit him over the head and walked off . Renji rubbed his head and stands back up and catches up to the group. We walked on again in silence until we got to the gate.

"Holy shit that's the gate keeper."Tiva said surprised and a little scared .

"Captain and vice Captain of 6th company and two prisoners Tiva and Rukia." Her brother said .

"wait a second I'm not a prisoner you guys just brought me back ."Tiva said a little annoyed.

"heh cheer up Tiva your at least not in trouble well not much."Renji said with a small laugh.

The gated opened and a few soul reapers stood there .

"Good job you two you brought back Rukia and ,there was a pause and Ikkaku had to blink twice ,It is Tiva Welcome back home."

"Uh thanks wasn't really my choice but Renji made sure I came." She said smiling slightly.

"Oh excuse my rudeness I'm Ikkaku 3rd seat in 12th company are captain is Zaraki kenpachi."

"Ok well you know me I'm Tiva."

"Yeah this brat was a trouble maker." Renji said patting Tiva on the head.

"Damn it Renji." Tiva said quietly and grabbed her sword in her sheath and hit Renji over the head.

"Yeah trouble maker she might make it in 12th company. "Ikkaku said with a small laugh.

Renji growls."Tiva come here for a second will you." "Make me" "Don't make me bring out Zabimaru.."

"Don't make me bring out Hiori"

Renji twitched. "Damn it girl.."

Ikkaku smirked ."heh she's Feisty we will have to keep an eye on her."

"Keep an eye on who Ikkaku." Zaraki said appearing behind him.

"Oh Captain the Captains from 6th company returned with Rukia and Tiva." Ikkaku said.

"So only girls are making a big deal over here but anyways welcome back." Zaraki said.

"Hey who are you to say like girls are weak we aren't ."Tiva said loudly and stepping forward.

" Heh Tiva you might not want to do that." Ikkaku and Renji said in Unison.

"Watch your place girly." Zaraki said quietly

" I know my place so don't try that with me.." Tiva said .

"Tiva come on now.." Renji said sighing.

"So your Tiva right heh you are just feisty and fearless at the same time".Zaraki said smiling.

"yea yea whatever."She said yawning.

"Ikkaku see what she's got .. If she is worthy for our Company. "Zaraki said quietly and walked off.

Ikkaku blinked. "But sir she just got here and she hasn't been here for a while."

Renji sighed and laughs. " She can use some training she didn't even bring out her sword to fight before."

" Heh your so funny Renji." Tiva said twitching slightly then slammed a fist into Renji's stomach and laughed as he dropped down grabbing his stomach.

"What was that for.." He said wincing .

"You were making fun of me and where being loud so I thought it might shut you up and well it did slightly." She said smiling.

Rukia blinked. "Tiva that's enough. "her and her brother said at the same time.

" Oh ok.." She said calmly.

"Well Rukia is coming with me and Renji is keeping a eye on you along with Ikkaku.. "her brother said as they began to walk away.

As soon as they where out of sight

Renji smirked and said " Well this should be fun let test how fast you are shall we."

Tiva blinked. "Eh have fun with that Renji." She said laughing but then flipping back dodging a blow from Zabimaru .

"Good you have quick Reactions but can you take a head on attack without jumping out of the way. "Renji said smirking.

"Ok, fine I won't dodge I'll block it ."She said pulling her sword out and yawning .

Renji sent another blast sending her back but she stopped and help Zabimaru back .

She then deflected it back and disappeared and sat behind Renji ."Are you done yet Renji?" Tiva said in a bored tone.

"Renji how is it that Tiva got by you like you where nothing." Ikkaku said holding in a laugh.

"Heh, she's quick and has probably discovered her powers at a young age." Renji said .

Tiva sighed ."Well, I'm waiting. "Tiva then blinked as Ikkaku stepped forward.

" Don't fight or challenge girls a lot so I'll go way easier on you." Ikkaku said steeping forward again toward Tiva. Tiva gulped as he smirked coldly but she got ready.

**(MEANWHILE - HUMAN WORLD))**

Ichigo woke up to see a dim light over him and to find he was bandaged up and well alive. But where was he,He sat up wincing as he did and looked around then recognized one thing or rather someone .

"Good morning Ichigo I see you finally decided to join us ."Urahara said.

"Hey, how long was I out for they have Rukia and Tiva I gotta help them. "Ichigo said.

"Not In you condition you don't even have you powers right now so we need to go get those back then train you but I must warn you this isn't normal training and you can or might die."

Ichigo blinked. "Heh I'm up for it as long as I can help them."

"Good. "Urahara said. So there training began hard it was hard and intense but for a good cause.

**(( Ok I redid this slightly for more organization and easier to ready but damn alot of dialog.))**


End file.
